Back to the River Where It All Began
by Lovely Complex Girl
Summary: It all started with the River of Dreams, just a dragon and two rival princes. Rivals for what? Well, for the dragon girl's heart, of course.  Warning: MAY LEAD TO DEPRESSION AND SUDDEN URGE FOR ICECREAM!


**Me: Oh eff it all! **

**Itachi: Meow?**

**Me: EFF U! *kicks Itachi neko***

**Sakura: Er... You kicked Itachi? Why?**

**Sasuke: HISS! *attacks my face***

**Me: AHHH! GET THIS RABID UCHIHA OFF MY FACE!**

**Itachi: *emo kitty corner* Mew. =T_T=**

**Me: Aw... I'm sowwy, Ita kuuu! *glomp***

**Itachi: MEW! X3 *glomps me***

**Gaara: HISSS! *attacks Itachi* **

**Me: *anime tears* STOP HURTIN EACH OTHER!**

**Naru: MEW! *thinks* Miyumi doesn't own any Naruto character! She doesn't even own the shoes she's wearing! **

**Me: Tehe. They're Ita kun's!**

* * *

_SCREAMS OF A DRAGON_

Ash fell from the sky that day. And I knew it was the end of the world.

Three months. That is how long this war with the humans had been going on. I never could understand why we slaughtered those beautiful wingless creatures, with their beautiful faces with small noses and soft lips. All I knew was that I had done what no dragon should every do. I knew it for myself, a crime! Treason! It could be counted as cheating, as I had a Fae Rider waiting for me, but I could not let it go.

I had made a human my Protector.

* * *

**They sat in the forest by a river, a river of never-ending dreams. If one is to take a dip in this river, you will surrender to your dreams and forever be apart from reality. A Prince of Darkness and a dragon, both learning of this world, would be in debt to Death himself. **

_"I want to fly away,"_ I cried as I curled up into a snug ball in his arms. Itachi sighed as I blew out a puff of black flames. "You," he inquired as he pushed his black framed glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "You can't fly, let alone walk properly, you klutz." _"Why,"_ I cried as I nudged my bulky head into the warm flesh of his arm. He jumped at the feeling of my cool scales on his arm, and then relaxed. He shook his head slightly side to side and smiled. "Because," he sighed exasperatedly. "You have not regained your full power from the battle agaibnst the Kyuubi." "Besides," he continued as he blew a stray piece of black hair out of his face, "If you try to fly now, you'll be caught by the Dragon Council, and sentenced to death." I froze at the thought of facing the head of the council. _"My father won't hurt me,"_ I whined softly as Itachi stroked my head. "Your father," Itachi growled fiercely as he held me tighter, "That red dragon? Bloody hell Miyumi, HE was the one that almost killed us on the spot!"I growled in response. _"He had a good reason! He only wanted to save me from the Prophecy!" _

"Prophecy," Itachi sputtered as he threw an icy glare at me. "Are you telling me that the dragon cub in the Prophecy is YOU? But that would mean…" He flinched and his grip on me grew tighter. I looked into his face only to see tears fall from those beautiful black mirrors to his soul.

"My God, Miyumi. I'm the human boy you die for."

"… _Don't cry."_

_

* * *

_

6 MONTHS LATER

**The prince wished to be cleansed, and he tried to tempt this dragon to dip in the water too. However, the dragon, wiser than a human, knew the fatal consequence of the act. With a gnash of her teeth and a whip of her tail, she pulled the prince free, but naught without a debt to pay…**

"Miyumi!" I looked up to see a black sun waver behind the faded face of Itachi. He was crying again. I sighed and nudged my head against his thigh. _"Don't cry,"_ I whimpered as the sun overtook the sky and plunged the world in darkness. _"This is our destiny, Itachi."_ "No." His voice shook with anger and disbelief. "No, Miyumi, this is NOT our destiny. This is not YOUR destiny. You control your own fate, not the stars, damnit! You do not have to die here! We can run away, run away from this all-" I scoffed at the idea of running away and he threw a hateful scowl at me. "You think I'm insane, eh? I am, Miyumi, I really am! I won't have you die for some legend that may or may not be true!" _"Oh, Itachi, if only it were a legend and not the blinding truth,"_ I cried as he stroked my head gently. _"I have witnessed it myself. Young Prince Uchiha, frolicking through the woods with no cares in the world, and I… his loyal and loving beast who has still to pay our dues to Death!"_ Itachi froze. "W-What? Do you mean… the young Prince Uchiha, the human prince from the fairytales we used to read? I-It can't be- That would mean-!" With my last breath, I spoke. _"You are his reincarnation, Prince. You are my curse."_

**The life of the dragon was to be sucked from her soul as the prince was left to live. Equivalent exchange, was it not? IF not for the Prince of Sand, the dragon would have surely been lost forever in the River of Dreams, but as all things go, her freedom came at a cost….**

Gaara. A crack of thunder jolted me back to my situation. I meekly looked into the face of my master only to be caught by his fury filled emerald orbs. I looked away in shame. _"Master, I'm sorry," _I whimpered as I scooted closer to the frozen Gaara as he stared me down with hate and distrust in his eyes. "I thought I could trust you." I looked away as he said that. His words pierced through me like an arrow and left my heart bleeding dry. "All this," he continued as a lone tear fell from my gold eyes. "All this pain, all this loss, all of our suffering, for one human. Why, Miyumi? Why him?" His pain and jealousy shot into me as I tore through his thoughts. All the lies, all the tears, all were caused because of my one mistake; all because I had to have a weak spot for this one boy.

"_I can't take away your pain, but I can at least try to pay for this pain."_

_

* * *

_

A YEAR LATER

"Miyumi, is that you, my love?"

I tried to force a grin on my face, but it came out sad and pitiful. Death's laughter pierced through the silence of the night as we stood, the Prince of Sand, the Prince of the Shadows, and a dragon, by the river where it all began.

* * *

**Me: God, that was so beautiful! *sniff***

**Itachi: Meow? *confused look***

**Me: YES DAMNIT! I'M CRYING! *takes out a tub of icecream and sobs***

**Sakura: Miyumi, put the icecream down.**

**Ino: OMG, SO MANY EMPTY CALORIES!**

**Me: LIKE I CARE ABOUT EMPTY CALORIES! *munch***

**Tenten: BITCH! YOU BETTER SHARE SOME! **

**Me: ... MINE! *hiss***

**Ino: Psh... Fatty.**

**Me: I wouldn't be talking, Porky!**

**Ino: *gasp* Shika told me I was skinny and beautiful! *runs off crying***

**Shika: Tch, women are so damn troublesome. Ino, honey bear! You're not fat! **

**Me: *whispers* In my next story, I'm gonna make her FAT!**

**Itachi and Gaara: Meow? *look at each other* HISSSS! *attack each other***

**Me: *sob* My life sucks.**

**Sai: ... Ugly.**

**Me: *eye twitch***

**REVIEW OR SAI GETS HIS ASS KICKED!**

**Hinata: PWNED!**


End file.
